Abang Tae dan Adek Kookie
by V.SugaGlider
Summary: WARN! INCEST, BL! / Kim Jungkook, bungsu keluarga Kim. Punya kakak laki-laki yang sering dipanggil ‘abang’/ Nama, Kim Taehyung. Punya adek montoq bernama Kim Jungkook. / “Besok-besok kalo ada cowo genitin adek, tendang aja tytydnya!” \ “Trus kalo cewek gimana?” \ “Emang ada cewek yang godain Kookie?” \ “Ada, kok. Noona noona kantin!” \ WHAT DE PAK! / TaeKook, BTS, Bangtan, VKook.
1. Preview

"Abang! Buruan turun! Bunda nungguin di bawah!" Jungkook memberenggut, dia dobrak pintu kamar abangnya yang nyatanya nggak pernah dikunci, atau jarang, jarang banget.

"Sabar, dek! Ini bantuin abang pake dasi dulu dong!" kata si abang Tae sambil mundur-mundurin kepalanya kayak ayam biar dasinya keliatan.

"Bukannya daritadi! Bunda ngomel tau, katanya abang lama!" omel Jungkook tapi tetep bantuin abangnya makein dasi. Bibirnya masih sibuk ngedumel, bikin si abang gemes sendiri terus ngecup pipinya singkat lalu kabur.

"ABANG TETET IIHH!"

...

Kim Jungkook, bungsu keluarga Kim. Gender laki-laki tapi karena bunda ngebet punya anak cewek pas hamil Jungkook, sewaktu-waktu dia bisa jadi perempuan berkat tangan ajaib bunda. Punya kakak laki-laki yang sering dipanggil 'abang', kalau ditanya kenapa, karena abangnya ini pernah cemburu sama abang-abang cilok yang selalu ditunggu sepenuh hati oleh Jungkook yang waktu itu statusnya masih 3 tahun. Berikut kejadiannya:

Jungkook umur 3th:

"Abang ciyok mana yahh? Ung~ Kookie mau ciyok," keluh Jungkook yang sedang berjongkok dengan boneka kelinci dan uang buat beli cilok ditangannya.

KTH—inisial—umur 5th: menghampiri Jungkook dan ikutan jongkok. "Adek ngapain?"

Si adek malah cemberut diajak ngomong, "Kookie mau ciyok, hyung! Tapi abangnya nda ada. Ungg abang~ Kookie kangen—"

Cemburu. Selain karena Kookie yang manggil abang cilok dengan unyu, KTH juga cemburu dengan abang cilok yang emang sering dikangenin adeknya.

—kangen ciyoknya."

Padahal adeknya belum kelar ngomong, tapi KTH sudah terlanjur terbakar api cemburu.

"AH! ABANG CIYOK!" pekikan Jungkook menyadarkan KTH bahwa abang cilok sudah muncul kembali. _BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!_ —KTH korban sinetron.

"ABANG CIYOOK! KOOKIE MAU CIYOOK~" dan KTH semakin cemburu ketika adeknya lari-lari unyu menghampiri abang cilok yang senyum gemas karena pelanggan kecilnya yang ucul dan montoq.

"BANG! CIYOK DUA LEBU!"

Fix, kalo abang cilok bisa bikin Kookie jadi bahagia secara instan, maka dia juga pasti bisa.

...

"Kookie! Mulai sekarang panggil hyung 'abang' kayak abang cilok!" ucap KTH bangga, lengkap dengan jubah supermennya.

Jungkook yang lagi sibuk menikmati cilok melongo bingung. "Hyung mau jual ciyok?"

...

Akibat kejadian itu, Jungkook sampai sekarang memanggil hyungnya dengan sebutan 'abang', dan abang 4Dnya itu bernama Kim Taehyung.

 **Preview End.**

 **Haiii, aku bawa story baru. Ada yang suka TaeKook?**

 **Gimana tertarik nggak? Kalau tertarik bilang yappsss:9 bilang dan aku akan segera update! Karena ini tinggal publish aja, chapter pertama sudah ada hehe. Kalian review dan aku update;)**

 **Deal?**


	2. Bagian 1—Abang, Adek, Bunda, Daddy!

**Kembali ke cerita**.

"Abang, adeknya diapain, sih? Pagi-pagi udah ribut aja," tanya bunda begitu anak sulungnya turun sambil nyengir-nyengir dan disusul si bungsu yang cemberut macam bebek yang kehilangan telurnya.

"Enggak, bun. Adek bawel, abang jadi gemes."

"ABANG DULUAN, BUN!" kata si adek, ngegas.

"Sst, udah ah. Buruan, udah mau jam 7 nih

—daddy laper."

 _Iyain aja deh, biar cepet._ –TH, JK, BUNDA.

"Adek masih jalan kaki ke sekolah?" tanya daddy yang sudah habis tiga piring nasgor buatan bunda.

Situ laper apa doyan?

Jungkook ngegeleng. "Enggak, dad. Kookie dianter abang."

"Abang jadi tukang ojek pribadinya adek sekarang, dad," timpal si Bunda. Taehyung pun memberenggut. Demi apa, ganteng gini disamain sama tukang ojek! Ya emang, sih kadang tukang ojek online sekarang ada yang ganteng, TAPI TETEP AJA GANTENGAN ABANG KEMANA-MANA DONG!

"Apaan, sih, Bun. Abang kan cuma gak suka adek di gangguin orang di jalan," bela Taehyung.

Daddy melotot kaget, "loh? Emang adek suka digangguin kalo berangkat sekolah?"

Si adek cuma diem aja, masih sibuk makan. Dia mah anteng kalo udah dikasih makanan, makanya abang selalu siap sedia jajanan di tasnya, kalau-kalau si adek suka gak bisa diem, abang tinggal sumpel deh pakek jajanan.

"Iya, dad. Adek itu kan semok, kalo di bus suka di toel-toel. Apalagi adek kan polos menjurus ke bego, jadi nggak sadar. Biasanya kan abang jagain adek, tapi sekarang abang udah kerja jadi abang anter jemput aja deh."

"Adek nggak bego, bang!" protes Jungkook di sela-sela makan.

 _Oh_ _ternyata_ _masih_ _dengerin_ _toh_ —kth.

Daddy tersenyum bangga sama anak sulungnya, dia bangun, menghampiri si abang dan nyium pipi kanan kiri abang. Tapi baru mau cium yang kiri, si abang udah histeris.

"DADDY NGAPAIN SIH! IYUUWW."

"Apa? Daddy cuma bangga sama abang, kok."

"Tapi nggak gitu juga, dad. _Please_ , deh. Geli tau gak." Abang memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi daddy pernah liat adek cium-cium abang, kok. Waktu itu pas abang abis beliin adek kaset game kesukaannya."

 _ **JEGERR**_

Jungkook melotot, matanya tambah belo, untung masih nempel. Kalo enggak, pasti udah gelinding ke meja makan. Taehyung juga kaget, tapi abis itu mukanya langsung ke kontrol lagi.

"Adek tuh beda, dad. Adek mah gemesin, lah daddy mah najisin."

 _Yawla, itu mulut remnya blong gitu yak, untung anak—_ daddy kim.

"Daddy juga masih gemesin, liat aja bunda masih suka nempel."

Bunda cuma bales pakek tatapan nggak setuju, kalo si Taehyung udah nyaris lempar sosisnya ke muka daddy.

"Muka buluan gitu dibilang gemesin, ish."

"INI KUMIS SAMA JENGGOT ABANG, BUKAN BULU!"

 _Lah kalo bukan bulu, terus apa dong?_ —author, bersama dengan kthkjk.

"Bodolah dad. Pokoknya abang gamau dicium-cium daddy! Daddy juga gaboleh cium-cium Adek! Abang aja yang boleh sama bunda."

"Loh, kok bunda boleh?"

"Bunda kan bunda, jadi boleh dong."

"Terus adek apa dong?"

"Adek mah jelas boleh, abang sayang sama adek, kok."

Si adek senyum, dia tahu abangnya tuh sayang banget sama dia. Buktinya kalo dia minta jajan aja, langsung gercep dibeliin.

"Daddy juga sayang abang kok, sayang adek juga, apalagi bunda."

Taehyung makin geli, daddynya ini udah tua tapi kadang gak tau malu, pantesan nurun ke dia sifat malu-maluinnya. "Pokoknya selain bunda sama adek, gak ada yang boleh cium-cium abang! TITIK GARIS KERAS!"

"Garis bawah kali, bang," koreksi bunda.

"Garis keras, bun. Biar kayak _kids_ _jaman_ _now_ ," jawab adek yang mewakili abangnya.

Si bunda cuma jawab, "ooh" terus fokus lagi sama sarapannya kayak si adek.

Daddy pun menyerah, Taehyung baru kalem ngeliat daddynya nyerah. Setelah sampai di kursinya lagi, tiba-tiba daddy kim kepikiran sesuatu. "Abang, kemaren pas daddy ngeronda, ada bapak-bapak yang nanya, katanya anak gadisnya daddy udah di jodohin ya? Tiap hari dianter jemput, diajak main, sampe nginep-nginep gitu, padahal katanya mereka mau ngenalin anaknya sama si adek eh tapi gajadi pas tau adek udah ada yang punya."

"NAH! ITU TUH—"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH ABANG! NGAGETIN TAU GAK! DAN ADEK INI COWOK, DAD. PLIS DEH," omel Jungkook yang kaget.

Bunda cuma gelengin kepalanya, dia tertarik sama ceritanya si daddy. "Terus dad?"

"Tapi adek cantik, kok, hehe." Daddy ketawa bentar ngeliat si adek yang jadi belepotan selai karena rotinya jatuh—iya, adek abis makan nasi goreng lanjut makan roti dikasih selai nuiteila, katanya biar kayak dessert—terus ngelanjutin lagi ceritanya.

"Terus daddy bilang belum, tapi gak tau kalau adek udah punya pacar atau belum. Adek udah punya pacar?" tanya daddy pada si adek yang lagi dibantuin bersihin tumpahan selai sama abang Tae.

"Nggak ada kok, Dad."

Daddy bingung. Tapi bunda enggak. "Itu mah si abang, dad," kata bunda.

Daddy cuma lemparin tatapan bingungnya sama bunda. Lalu bunda pun menjelaskan.

"Waktu itu juga ibu-ibu pada gosipin adek, katanya pacarnya ganteng, romantis. Pas bunda tanya yang mana orangnya, gataunya itu abang."

"Kok bisa?" tanya daddy, si abang udah senyum-senyum aja gara-gara dipuji.

"Adek juga nggak ngerti sih bun? Kok bisa?"

Bunda ngehela nafasnya. "Adek kan di rumah sedangkan abang dulu seringnya numpang di kosan si Jimin karena sibuk sama organisasinya kan? Kalo pulang sering larut tapi gak pernah absen anterin adek kemana-mana. Kalo lagi libur juga dirumah terus nemenin adek, tiap adek keluar pasti abang nemenin. Mereka kalo main ke rumah kan liatnya adek doang, jadilah orang-orang nggak tau kalian kakak-adek. Lagian kan kita tinggal di kompleks, orang-orangnya juga jarang bergaul, maklum aja gosipnya jadi kurang bahan gitu," kata si bunda yang agak emosi. Dia itu penggosip profesional, dulu sebelum nikah sama daddy, bunda sering nyabe di pangkalan, untung pas ketemu daddy langsung tobat.

"Iya si ya, muka adek sama abang juga nggak ada miripnya, pantes aja temen-temen di sekolah juga pada nggak curiga kalau kita pura-pura pacaran," tambah adek yang mirip seperti keluhan.

"Adek sama abang pura-pura pacaran?!" kaget daddy versi dua, kali ini feat bunda.

"Iya, dad. Abang yang ngusulin dulu pas adek baru masuk sekolah, katanya biar fansnya pada pergi."

"Oh, gitu ya. Oh ngindarin fans, iya. Daddy ngerti kok rasanya punya fans," kata Daddy yang mendadak bangga pas denger si abang punya banyak fans.

"Kalo adek punya fans nggak?"

"Ada!" Jungkook tersenyum girang. "Abang kan fans nomer satu adek, terus daddy, terus bunda! Hehe."

Ketiganya hanya senyum gemas, adek kalau udah ketawa itu lucu banget. Gigi kelincinya minta di cubit.

"Udah yuk jalan, dek. Bunda, daddy, abang sama adek mau berangkat dulu." Lalu Taehyung keluar duluan, ngambil motornya di garasi belakang terus nungguin adek di gerbang depan.

Nggak heran orang pada mengira Jungkook di jemput, wong Taehyung nyamperin Jungkook dari belakang rumah dan nungguinnya di gerbang depan. Jadilah dia kayak jemput Jungkook, padahal mah iya. Wks.

 **TBC**

 **Hehe seneng deh ternyata ada yg antusias sama ff ini, padahal baru saya upload siang tadi. Sesuai janji, saya update cepat untuk ch 1.** **Terima kasih untuk;** **tayhyung,**

biblioo, **Dianzu,** Kyunie, **Grifravslyge,** dan yang lain yg blm kesebut ataupun yang sudah follow secara misterius(?) karena tidak meninggalkan jejak.

 **Saya rasa semua reader sudah tahu,tapi cuma mengingatkan; review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya.** **Gimana chapter ini? Puas nggak? Atau kalian merasa ter-phpkan karena tidak memuaskan? (TT) Taetaenya gimana? Suka sama karakternya? Karakter adek?** **Feelnya dapet? Aduh saya tuh sebenernya penasaran gimana perasaan/tanggapan kalian setiap selesai baca ff saya ini, Jadi tolong tanggapannya biar saya nggak penasaran!**


	3. 1,5 (Selingan) Bunda&Daddy

**Chapter ini hanya sebagai sampingan/bonus. Ada tidaknya hubungan dengan alur cerita, biar reader yg menentukan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang mau tahu kenapa kim parents dipanggil bunda-daddy?

Itu karena bunda Baek dan Daddy Chan sesaat setelah ngelahirin Taehyung malah debat. Mereka debat tepat setelah si tetet keluar. Ini yang gila siapa, dokternya pun bingung. Apakah Chanyeol yang gila karena ngajak istrinya debat, atau Baekhyun yang gila karena ternyata masih sanggup ngeladenin debatan suaminya, ngegas lagi.

"POKOKNYA ENENG MAU DIPANGGIL BUNDA! BIAR KEDENGERAN KALEM! NENG KAN UDAH TOBAT JADI CABE-CABEAN!"—Bunda yang bukan di zaman now, alias di zaman dulu.

"YAUDAH ABANG JUGA MAUNYA DIPANGGIL DADDY BIAR KEREN KAYAK ARTIS INDIA!"—daddy yang dulu masih ketuker antara artis Hollywood dan Bollywood.

"ABANG KOK GITU! KITA NGGAK SEHATI? JANGAN-JANGAN ABANG ITU JODOH YANG TERTUKAR?!" pekik Bunda yang langsung nangis-nangis di pelukan dokter, si dokterpun dapat tatapan tajam daddy karena pegang-pegang istrinya.

Lalu perdebatan bunda dan daddy selesai setelah si dokter dengan susah payah membujuk dan menjelaskan kalau panggilan itu nggak berpengaruh sama jodoh dan mereka bebas menentukannya.

 **END**

 **Maaf singkat, karena memang hanya selingan, hehe.**

 **Kalian ada yang mau tanya-tanya? Tanya-tanya ke pemainnya juga boleh kok. Apalagi ke saya hehe, lumayan buat mengisi kebosanan:D Saran juga boleh, protes, pendapat, apa aja lah.**

 **Kalau ada tulis aja di kotak review yaya~**

 **Silahkan review dan saya akan update chapter selanjutnya, besok!;) Besok sore, tunggu aja ya;)**

 **Tapi kalau ndak ada yg review ndak jadi ah('3')**


	4. Bagian 2—Abang Tae dan Awal Mulanya

**JK POV**

Di jalan, adek jadi kepikiran sama kata-kata daddy. Bukan soal daddy yang ternyata juga suka gosip, tapi soal abang yang jadi pacar boongannya adek. Kalau nggak salah, ini semua berawal dari waktu itu.

 _Waktu itu..._

Waktu itu adek baru masuk SMP, di SMP yang sama kayak abang Tetet, soalnya adek kan pemalu makanya kalo ada abang jadi mendingan. Waktu MOS abang cuma nganterin adek sampe gerbang, habis itu kan adek ikut kakak-kakak OSIS jadi adek nggak tau. Tapi waktu MOS udah selesai, adek mulai berangkat bareng abang. Malah abang setiap hari nganterin adek ke kelas, nggak lupa elus kepala adek, kecup kening, terus tempelan kening bareng. Dari situ adek tahu—

—Abang salah satu most wanted.

Menurut adek perlakuan abang ke adek itu biasa aja, malah adek biasanya suka peluk-peluk abang kalo lagi bosen, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi orang-orang nggak sependapat sama adek. Seringkali waktu abang udah balik ke kelasnya, adek suka tiba-tiba ditarik—entah sama anak seangkatan atau kadang sama kakak kelas—dan dipojokin gitu. Adek ditanya-tanya siapanya Kim Taehyung.

Niatnya pengen usil, tapi kata abang kalo usil nanti diusilin balik, yaudah adek jujur bilang kalo adek ini adeknya Kim Taehyung. Eh meskipun udah jujur adek tetep diusilin, mereka nggak percaya terus nuduh adek centil dan godain abang, lalu mereka jadi jambak rambut adek. Adek nangis dong, soalnya dijambak keras-keras itu sakit banget, tapi salah satu cewek di sana ada yang bilang gini:

"Halah gue tau lo nangis buaya! Paling habis ini lo mau ngadu sama Taehyung kan! Manja lo! Awas kalo Taehyung sampe tahu! Gue bakal sebarin rumor tentang lo sama Taehyung dan menjamin lo bakal di neraka sampe lulus!"

Yaudah adek nggak bilang, adek nggak mau di jailin terus.

Tapi setiap hari, tepat setelah abang nganterin adek ke kelas, atau setelah adek ngabisin makan siang bareng abang adek selalu di tarik ke kamar mandi di belakang gedung dan disiksa. Kadang ada beberapa cowok yang ikut, cowok yang mirip budak itu punya tugas buat nyakitin adek.

Setiap adek digituin, mereka selalu bilang: "Jauhin Taehyung, bangsat!" Tapi kan adek ini adeknya Bang Tetet, gimana bisa jauh-jauh, coba?

Adek terus digituin, tapi adek sabar. Kata abang kalo adek sabar orang-orang bakal suka sama adek.

Dan lagi-lagi semua itu nggak bener, adek nggak mau percaya sama abang lagi, abang tukang bohong! Adek nurutin semua kata abang, tapi adek tetep di jahatin.

Waktu itu ketika adek tiba-tiba ditarik ke tempat biasa setelah pulang istirahat—kamar mandi di belakang gedung—adek disiram pakai air kotor dan dikunciin sampai sore, adek kesel, nangis sambil sumpah serapah mau bales mereka terus perang dingin sama abang.

Tapi nggak jadi.

Soalnya abang tiba-tiba datang, ngedobrak pintu kamar mandi dan peluk adek ketika adek reflek nangis ngejer. Abang ciumin kepala adek, terus bilang "Adek nggak papa?"

Adek cuma ngangguk sambil masih sesegukan, abang lalu lepas blazernya dan dipakein ke adek begitu tahu adek basah kuyup dari atas sampe bawah. Terus abang peluk adek lagi sambil bisikin,

"Maaf… maaf, ini salah abang. Maaf, Kookie."

Adek jadi nggak jadi ngibarin bendera perang sama abang, soalnya abang keren banget waktu itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu abang langsung narik tangan adek menghampiri mereka-mereka yang jailin adek. Adek diem karena kaget waktu abang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas mereka, narik kerah salah satu dari mereka—padahal dia cewek—sambil bilang,

"Jangan sentuh milik gue! Gue gak suka, ngerti lo!"

Abis ngomong gitu, abang langsung mau keluar lagi sambil narik adek. Tapi mereka balik teriak, "Kamu kenapa Tae! Apa hubungan kamu sama cowok sialan itu! Kamu nggak homo kan Tae?"

"DIAM! Lo yang sialan! Homo atau bukan, itu bukan urusan lo! Dia punya gue dan gak ada yang boleh ganggu! Ngerti lo semua!"

Abis ngomong gitu, abang langsung bawa adek ke UKS. Dia minta adek buat ganti baju olahraga daripada pakai seragam yang basah. Adek nurut, dan abang keluar bentar untuk beliin adek yang hangat-hangat.

Adek masih ingat jelas waktu itu, setelah abang balik lagi ke UKS, abang murung dan adek tanya.

"Abang?" Setelah itu adek kaget karena abang—lagi-lagi—meluk adek. Erat banget.

"Maaf, dek," kata abang lirih. "Harusnya abang tahu kalau mereka pasti macem-macem sama kamu."

Adek bingung, abang jarang banget kan ngedrama begini. Yaudah adek cuma balas peluk sambil usap-usap kepala abang.

"Abang baru tahu pas ada temen abang yang seangkatan kamu bilang kamu dibawa cewek-cewek sialan itu, dan terkadang beberapa cowok juga ikut. Harusnya abang sadar kalau memar-memar di lengan kamu itu bukan karena hal sepele."

Adek malu.

Ternyata abang menyadari memar-memar yang sering adek sembunyikan dengan memakai baju-baju panjang.

"Maaf, dek. Sumpah, abang minta maaf. Adek tahu kan, abang sayang sama adek. Tae sayang Kookie."

Duh lemah deh. Adek udah lemah kalau abang mulai begini. Jadi pengen nangis juga kan.

Setelah itu abang maksa adek untuk bolos dan kita seharian di UKS nemenin abang yang lagi ngedrama.

Esoknya abang nganterin adek seperti biasa, bedanya pas istirahat abang udah kayak satpam di depan kelas adek, udah stand by. Setiap hari begitu, jadi bisa dibilang baik di rumah maupun di sekolah, adek dimonopoli sama abang.

Itu kalau menurut adek. Menurut orang lain kayaknya beda. Soalnya adek pernah curi denger—curi denger ya, bukan gosip! ( _adek kekeh gak mau dibilang tukang gosip_ )—kalau fansnya abang patah hati berjamaah karena abang udah ada yang punya. Adek jadi penasaran kan, soalnya selama ini abang kan ibarat gantungan Cooky adek yang selalu adek bawa, nggak pernah ketinggalan. Tapi adek nggak pernah liat abang bawa-bawa cewek/cowok, lirik-lirik, ataupun apalah itu namanya.

Lalu adek mendekat ke sumber berita, yaitu bangku sebelah adek. Berusaha banget sampai-sampai miringin kursinya dan nyaris jatuh.

"Huh, hilang sudah kesempatan kita dapat alien ganteng cem Taehyung," ujar fans 1.

 _Parah, abang dikatain alien, mirip sih emang hihihi_ —JK.

"Most wanted pertama sudah sold out guys. Hanya sisa satu lagi most wanted sekolah kita~, beruntung kali orang itu," ujar fans 2.

 _Aduh, adek jadi makin penasaran. Siapa sih pacarnya abang?_ —JK.

"Siapa sih orangnya?"—fans 3.

 _IYA IYA SYAPA?_ —JK mode ngegas.

"Tuh," ujar fans 1—sambil liat ke adek.

— _SAMBIL LIAT KE ADEK!_

"Ha?" Adek kan bingung. Mereka lagi ngomongin pacar abang kan? Kok liatnya ke adek? Terus pacar abang siapa? SOMEONE BERITAHU ADEK SEKARANG!!!

Lalu tiba-tiba ketiga fans tadi jadi ngerubungin adek cem semut ngerubungin gula, adek manis sih, ehe:9.

"Jungkook! Kok bisa sih kamu pacaran sama Taehyung?"

 _WTF!!_ —JK.

"Eeh? Aaa—" sumpah ini adek bingung gimana mau bilangnya, nggak ngerti juga kenapa mereka mikir begitu.

Samar-samar adek denger suara abang yang lagi sapa guru di depan pintu. Pasti dia udah nyatpam dari sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kooki—WOI NGAPAIN LO, HAH!" Abang langsung lari menghampiri adek secepat larinya daddy yang takut kena timpuk bunda.

"E-enggak kok, Tae sunbaenim. Serius kita cuma ngobrol aja, iya kan Jungkook-ah?" jawab fans 2 yang ketakutan tapi seneng soalnya dikasih tatap sama abang.

Abang noleh ke adek, dan tanpa bicara abang tarik adek ke luar kelas. Pas adek tanya soal gosip-gosip itu, abang cuma jawab:

"Yaudah biarin aja, pura-puranya aja kita pacaran. Toh gak ada yang tahu kita adek-abang. Fans abang juga jadi berkurang stalkernya, hehe."

Lalu kepura-puraan itu terus berlanjut, bahkan sampai adek SMA dan abang kuliah, mungkin sampai sekarang?

*

"Dek?"

"Hoi… adek?"

"Kookie."

"Auh, ah—ya?" Adek kaget, soalnya kedua tangan abang tiba-tiba cubit pipi adek.

"Adek bengong terus, kenapa sih? Udah sampe sekolah nih."

Benar saja, adek sudah di parkiran seperti biasa. Lantas adek cuma bisa cengengesan natap abang yang agak cemberut. "Nggak papa, bang. Yaudah adek masuk duluan, ya."

Setelah kasih helm ke abang, adek pun berjalan masuk.

Tapi belum sampai tiga langkah, tangan adek ditarik sama abang. Adek kaget. Kaget plus-plus. SOALNYA ABANG CIUM ADEK! TUHAN, YA AMPUN. Ciumnya di pipi sih, tapi kena sudut bibir gitu. Udah kaget beneran malah dibikin degdegan.

Halo jantung adek? Masih sehat kan?

Adek ngeblank. Yang kaya gini adek belum biasa. Abang juga baru-baru ini suka cium di sudut bibir adek, biasanya cuma di pipi atau di kening. Adek nggak tahu maksud abang apa, tapi setiap digituin adek degdegan. Degdegan kenapa juga adek nggak tahu.

"Hehehe, udah sana masuk," kata abang NYANTAI sambil ngusap-ngusap rambut adek.

Adek masih bengong, jelas lah, adek masih syok, man!

"Masuk sana, nggak malu emang diliatin orang?"

Sontak adek noleh, dan benar saja orang-orang yang berada di parkiran pada natap adek. Bermacam-macam rupa tatapannya, yang jelas adek malu. Malu sampe keubun-ubun.

"ABANG IH!"

Setelah itu yang adek ingat abang malah ketawa cekikikan yang bikin adek tambah kesel.

 _Untung adek sayang abang, huh._

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuu~ update nih. Ada yang nunggu? Ada yang kangen adek? Abang mah nggak usah. Saya update sore kan beneran, hehe. Pulang kuliah langsung buru-buru updateXD**

 **Oh, ya. Kemarin ada yg nanya di kotak review.**

dari **Kyunie:**

 **"klo bunda dulu bekas cabe2an terus sikap kookie yg polos turunan siapa dung ?"**

Author: (Lirik adek, lempar pertanyaan ke adek)

Adek: _"Turunan siapa?"_

 _"Turunan siapa?"_

 _"Turunan siapa?"_

 _(dan terngiang-ngiang di kepala adek)_

 _"ABAAAANGGG HUWEEE~"_

Abang: "Cup, cup jangan nangis, ya? Adek itu mirip...mm...mirip...mirip...err..."

(Karena abang dan adek bingung bunda dan daddy turun tangan.)

Bunda: Maaf ya, adek itu polos emang hasil percobaan kita:)

Daddy: Iya, waktu itu bunda mau punya anak yang bener, jadi dari kecil adek dijauhi dari 'segala macam kontaminasi'.

Abang: Emangnya abang nggak bener?!

Bunda: Abang bener, cuma pecicilan aja, bunda nggak suka. Abang inget nggak dulu sering mainin kosmetik bunda sampe rusak semua?:( Nggak kan, yaudah. Huh.

Daddy: Ya pokoknya begitulah. Bagaimana **Kyunie-sshi** sudah terjawab belum?

 **Ehem. Ya begitulah jawabannya:D**

 **Ada yang mau tanya-tanya lagi? Atau mau kasih pendapat? Ditunggu di kotak review ya;) Minta next aja juga boleh kok:') itu tandanya kalian mau ff ini lanjut. Berikan tanda/jejak kalau kalian suka ff ini dan mau ini dilanjut;)**

 **Oh, iya. Makasih yg kmaren sudah review;) Saranghae3**

 **See u next time.**


	5. Bagian 3—Kim Jungkook

Nama, Kim Taehyung. Punya adek montoq bernama Kim Jungkook. Dipanggil 'abang' sama adek kesayangannya. Alasannya satu; dia merasa istimewa aja di mata Jungkook, sama kayak dia merasa adeknya mengistimewakan abang cilok yang tiap hari pasti dipanggil sama adeknya itu.

,

,

,

Suatu hari:

"Kookie sini main sama Tae," ajak Taehyung yang sudah siap dengan miniatur robot beserta kota-kota kecilnya.

Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi dan disisir bunda langsung menggeleng. "Nda ah, Kookie mau beyi ciyok. Unda minta uit, beyi ciyok."

(Tr: Nggak ah, Kookie mau beli cilok. Bunda minta duit, beli cilok.)

Taehyung geram. Dia itu pintar, dan dia tahu abang cilok nggak lebih menarik dari dia. Tapi kenapa setiap menjelang pukul 3 sore yang dipikiran adeknya selalu abang cilok. Apa yang tidak dia miliki namun dimiliki abang cilok?

"Kookie kenapa sih abang cilok melulu!"

"Hng?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung polos. "Mang napa? Kookie cuka abang ciyok."

Taehyung, umur 5 tahun, merasakan jleb di hatinya. "Jadi Kookie lebih suka abang cilok?"

"Ung!" Jawabnya antusias. "Unda minta uiit!" Lalu adeknya itu kabur ke Bunda, minta uang, dan nunggu abang cilok di depan rumah sama boneka kelincinya.

Dan begitu, selalu begitu. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung memantapkan pendiriannya. Ditemani jubah supermen dan senyum kotak andalanya, dengan semangat dia mengibarkan bendera perjuangan, "Kookie! Mulai sekarang panggil hyung 'abang'!"

,

,

,

 _Lupakan masalah abang cilok. Balik ke Taehyung._

Dengan sekali lihat, semua orang pun bisa tahu kalau Taehyung amat sangat menyayangi Jungkook, begitupun sebaliknya. Banyak ibu-ibu perumahan mereka yang ngefans sama dua kakak-beradik ini, makanya mereka sedih dan kecewa banget ketika keluarga Kim harus pindah ke Seoul karena tuntutan pekerjaan sang kepala keluarga.

Saking sayangnya, Taehyung sampai nggak mau Jungkook di apa-apain, sama siapapun.

Dengar? Sama siapapun.

Waktu itu dia pernah ngamuk waktu tahu adeknya itu banyak menarik perhatian temen sekelasnya, bahkan ketika lagi berdua sama dia masih aja ada anak yang berani godain adeknya itu. Malah kadang ada yang sambil noel-noel pantatnya adek, ya dijotoslah orang itu sama Taehyung.

Malah kadang om-om juga suka sama dia.

Waktu SD Taehyung pernah membuat Jungkook menunggu di gerbang sekolah karena dia lagi dijadiin model sama anak klub pelukis. Begitu dia selesai, Taehyung langsung capcus nyamperin Jungkook. Tapi apa? Jungkooknya nyaris di bawa om-om pergi!

Pas ditanya kenapa, dia cuma jawab: " _Ahjussi_ tadi bilang dia pemilik toko kue depan gang yang sering kita kunjungin, terus katanya mau kasih adek kue gratis."

Rasanya Taehyung pengen sleding Jungkook, tapi kalo Jungkooknya kenapa-napa dia yang nanti galau sendiri. Mau gimana lagi, Jungkook emang mau aja dibodohin, mana polos begini.

 _Ini sih polos yang kebego-begoan_ —KTH yang bingung menghadapi adeknya.

"Kookie besok-besok jangan mau ikut orang asing! Kalau ada yang ngaku-ngaku kenal adek atau abang, adek harus bilang sama abang dan tunggu abang. Inget! Jangan sampe nggak. HA.RUS. BI.LANG. _Arraseo_?"

Jungkook menunduk, dia nggak berani menatap wajah abangnya yang lagi marah. "Iya, abang."

"Besok-besok kalo ada cowok genitin adek, tendang aja tytydnya!"

"Trus kalo cewek gimana?"

"Emang ada cewek yang godain Kookie?"

"Ada, kok. _Noona_ _noona_ kantin!"

 ** _WHAT DE PAK!_**

Semenjak itu Kim Taehyung berjanji mengawasi adeknya sehari 24 jam tanpa kurang sedikitpun.

Dari situlah bumbu-bumbu incest Kim bersaudara tumbuh. Taehyung yang nggak pernah lihat yang lain selain Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang selalu melihat Taehyung dalam pandangannya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang, tytydnya aja bisa menggembung kalau nggak sengaja masuk kamar Jungkook pas yang punya lagi ganti baju. Walaupun dia pernah nakal karena suka jadiin Jungkook jadi objek fantasi, Taehyung tahu kok kalau apa yang dia rasakan itu nggak benar.

Dia sudah mencoba berhenti. Tapi ya gitu, namanya juga iman, apalagi imannya Taehyung yang kalo ada Jungkook langsung melemah kayak ikan kembung. Senggol dikit menggembung. Eh, itu mah ikan buntal ya.

Yah, masa kecil Taehyung lebih banyak dipakai untuk mengatur hormon berlebih intinya. Makanya sekarang dia sudah mendingan. Tytydnya nggak lagi kayak ikan buntal, dia juga mulai terbiasa dengan Jungkook yang suka jadi imut level dewa di depannya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan skinship-skinship mereka berdua. Karena memang dasar adeknya polos, dia jadi nggak berniat menodai kepolosan adeknya secara tersurat.

Karena dia menodainya dengan tersirat. Ehe.

,

,

,

Esoknya, kantin SD.

" _Noona_ , Kookie boleh minta nambah dagingnya lagi nggak?" tanya adek. Adek doyan daging, jadi biasanya dia minta dua porsi daging ke _noona_ - _noona_ kantin dan alhamdulillah dikasih.

 _Noona_ kantin yang melihat Jungkook pun tersenyum manis, bukan karena caper, tapi emang gemes. Adek ini bening dan ucul banget, kaya princess katanya.

"Boleh kok, tapi seperti biasa, _Noona_ boleh uyel-uyel kamu kan nanti? Ya? Ya? Kalo mau difoto sambil aegyo, _Noona_ kasih 3 porsi daging deh."

Adek yang notabene polos berbinar senang—tiga porsi daging cuy! Kapan lagi makan gratis—sedangkan antrian belakangnya protes nggak karuan karena cuma Jungkook yang dapet tambahan makanan.

"Iya! Bole—"

"NGGAK! NGGAK BOLEH!" abang Tae tiba-tiba muncul sambil bawa nampan makan siangnya, dia udah dapet makanan dari antrian lain. "Kookie kalo mau daging, ambil punya Tae aja! Inget kan apa yang Tae bilang kemaren?"

Adek ngangguk takut-takut, dia lupa soal itu dan hampir aja bikin abang marah. Lalu setelah itu abang narik adek dan mereka makan berdua. Suap-suapan. Serasa dunia milik berdua. Yang lain iri. Yang jomblo super dengki.

Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua terkenal seantero SD; Adek Kookie si tuan putri dan Abang Tae sang kesatria.

Soalnya kemanapun adek pergi abang selalu nemenin dan jagain dia 24jam. Senggol adek, Tae bacok. Apalagi kalo godain adek, coba aja tebak kira-kira Taehyung apain itu orang.

Kalo kata Jimin, temen sebangku Taehyung; Ada gula ada semut, ada Jungkook ada Taehyung. Gak nyambung? Iyain aja, kasian Jimin.

Sayangnya mereka harus pisah dan lost contact sama Jimin karena keluarga Kim harus pindah ke Seoul, walaupun mereka ketemu Jimin lagi di SMA sih. Teman-teman yang lain? Nggak tau deh kabarnya gimana. Tae cuma peduli sama Kookie, jadi nggak mau repot mikirin yang lain.

Ngurusin adek yang jajannya banyak aja repot, uang sakunya sering abis gara-gara nurutin adek yang minta beliin jajan atau mainan. Kalau ditanya kenapa nggak pake uang sendiri, kata adek gini:

"Adek mau nabung, bang. Buat masa depan adek, mmm...masa depan abang juga, mungkin?"

Saat itu maksud adek adalah soal dia yang bisa beli game mahal tanpa pake duit abang lagi, tapi abang nangkepnya beda. Abang pikir adek nabung buat mereka berumah tangga, dan abang sampe sekarang tetep percaya.

Padahal adek emang pelit gak ketulungan, tapi abang jadi senang karena kesalahpahaman.

 **TBC**

 **haloo~ Kangen adek nda? kangen adek nda? Ini cerita aneh nggak sih? :( Tapi syukur deh, walaupun aneh tetep ada yg sukaa***

 **Makasih review kalian, review kalian bikin saya berbunga-bunga dan terus menggentayangi saya untuk terus lanjut ff ini hahaha.**

 **Saya tahu banyak reader yg pindah ke watty karena emang dia visualnya enak buat baca, apalagi ada semacam perpustakaan pribadi yang autonotif kalau ada yg update.**

 **Tapi saya juga tahu kalau di ffn ini lebih banyak author yg ceritanya berkualitas:) Karena author yg publish cerita di sini artinya dia benar-benar niat karena kan uploadupdate di sini nggak semudah di watty XD Walaupun di Watty juga banyak author berkualitas sih.**

 **Tapi saya pribadi lebih nyaman di ffn:( Untuk author yg nggak terkenal seperti saya, kesempatan ceritanya dibaca reader itu lebih banyak di sini dari pada di watty. Di watty mah jangankan dibaca, dilirik aja nda:(**

 **Karena kan kalo di sini, ketika kalian ke screenplays, story yg muncul di sort berdasarkan waktu update. Sedangkan kalau di watty itu selalu di sort berdasarkan popularitasnya gitu deh, jadi apadaya kalau saya upload cerita di sana, php gitu rasanya:( ngga ada respon.**

 **Aduh jadi curhat, maaf ya:" Abisnya saya sedih juga reader di sini pada pindah ke sana, termasuk saya sih dulu hehehe. Semoga mereka comeback ke sini lagi ya (/\\)**

 **REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER?;)**


End file.
